


Plants Don't Get Sick, Harley

by ramblingsofamadnb



Series: HarleyIvyweek2016 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Basically this is if Harley and Ivy switched personalities, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofamadnb/pseuds/ramblingsofamadnb
Summary: HarleyIvyWeek Day 4: Role reversalHarley takes care of Ivy when she gets sick.





	Plants Don't Get Sick, Harley

“Haaarley.”

“For the last time, Ivy, no!”

Ivy moaned. “But Harls…”

Harley looked up from her armchair. “What, want to get your plants sick too?”

“They don’t get sick.”

Harley pursed her lips and resumed reading her book. “You’re too reckless.”

“Haarley, I’m fiiiine!”

“…I’m not even justifying that with a response.”

Ivy sniffed. “But…”

Harley snapped her book shut, threw it on the chair, and strode over to her girlfriend. “Ivy, enough. You’re sick. You jumped out a window. Do I need to tie you to your damn bed to make sure you don’t do anything stupid again?”

Ivy sighed dramatically, but with her cough, it just sounded pathetic. Harley shook her head. She sat on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to the other girl’s cheek.

“Just let me take care of you for now, my dear.”


End file.
